


Day 3: Held At Gunpoint

by LilDevyl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Suspense, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: More suspense then Whmup but had a ton of fun writing this!  Based on Superhot in Real Life.  Tyler and Mark are at a stalemate, either of them could win, but Tyler gives Mark an ultimatum.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Tyler Scheid, platonic - Relationship
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950565
Kudos: 2





	Day 3: Held At Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the video Superhot In Real Life. This is more of a Light Angst/Suspense kind of a story but I had a ton of fun writing it!
> 
> Enjoy the Story!

Tyler makes his way around the Office Building, taking people out with his nerf gun in this rendition of  _ Superhot. _ Only one player remains, and that stood in front of Tyler’s victory. His best friend, Markiplier. But where is Mark? Tyler slowly moves his way up the stairs, cautiously turning around corners where it would be easy for Mark to get him. Nothing. Where is Mark hiding?

“Mark! Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Tyler taunted. Yeah, he didn’t think that would work but he had to try.

Tyler went further into the Office Building, and that’s when he saw Mark. Mark is literally standing there in the doorway of the last office that Tyler needed to make it to in order to win. Tyler raised his gun, so did Mark. Tyler then took a risk by stepping forward, so did Mark. Both of them have their nerf guns raised and aimed at each other.

“So, um, I don’t have any money to give you,” Tyler began. “But I can go back. I can make  _ all _ the videos terrible.”

“You wouldn’t,” Mark said confidently

“Wouldn’t I? I know your password. I know how to use Adobe Pro,” Tyler lied. He actually had no clue how to edit. Katherin, Ethan, and Mark make look so easy but Tyler knew that it wasn’t. “Five Nights At Freddy’s. I can easily make it look like your title of the King be nothing more than a rumor. All those four twenty levels.”

Mark’s hands begin to tremble a bit. Oh yeah. Mark takes that title very seriously. It was a tongue in cheek comment during the first FNAF series but after a while. Mark took it a badge of honor to be able to beat all those levels.

“Yeah, all those four twenty levels? I can make it look like that you’ve never beaten them! The exact level in the FNAF Custom Night that even the creator himself, Seth Coffman, said that even  _ he _ couldn’t beat. And you went, Challenge Excepted. Yeah, I can make look like you never did!”

Mark narrows his eyes, “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Okay. How about SCP Containment Breach? Or the other SCP games that you’ve played? Markplier Makes? I can go back and make  _ all _ terrible! Every. Single. One. Of. Them. Do you really want to win that badly, Mark?”

Mark’s hand is now shaking. He has to think about this. Is Tyler serious? Would he really go back and re-edit his videos and make look terrible? Does Tyler actually know how to edit? He streams on Twitch, so he knows how to stream. He quite possibly does record them, but does he actually know how to edit them? Can he, Mark, truly take that chance? He always said, if his YouTube Channel got deleted then he would be okay with it. Because he did so many things, in life that he’s so proud of. Charity Streams, visiting so many friends, being able to travel, he and Amy have a nice house together.

Plus, even if Tyler  _ did _ do that, then Mark  _ could _ technically go back and undo the edits. But he could just leave them up for a bit and see how much the Community will meme the hell out of him.

Mark must have taken a few seconds too long because Tyler quickly took his shot. And so did Mark.

“OH! Headshot!” Tyler exclaimed! “How did I miss?!”

“I don’t know!” Mark honestly said. “You weren’t serious, were you?”

Tyler smiled, “No! I don’t even know how to edit!”


End file.
